


Heights

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [70]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun is scared of heights, but Soobin is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a short fic to tide you over until the next one! I've been taking a bit of a break, letting myself rest, I hope you can understand!
> 
> Next fic is indeed a part 3 to 'a corporate christmas' so you can look forward to it! Thank you as always for your support and your patience! 
> 
> Enjoy this fic!
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin chuckled lovingly as Yeonjun rapidly shook his head, backing up a few paces until his shoulders hit Soobin’s. “I’m not going first, I’m not going at all, nope,” he said rapidly, his voice a little shaky.

He turned into Soobin’s body, wrapping his arms around him and shaking his head again. His hair tickled Soobin’s chin, and all Soobin could do was smile sympathetically and hug the elder gently. “Aw, hyung, it’s perfectly safe,” he reassured. The other members were staring at the two of them, varying expressions on their faces.

Kai, who tended to emulate whatever emotion his hyungs were feeling the strongest, seemed conflicted, eyes darting back and forth from Yeonjun to Soobin. He was chewing on his lip, and Soobin took care to send him an extra reassuring smile to help relax him. Beomgyu looked a bit annoyed, rolling his eyes and stepping forward. “Hyung, it’ll be fun, come on,” he insisted.

Yeonjun only ‘hmphed’ from where he had his face pressed into Soobin’s neck. He was very tense, and Soobin could feel how fast his heart was beating. As they stood there, he started to think of alternative options, even though he knew there wouldn’t be any. Yeonjun had agreed to the bungee jumping months ago, but now that he was here, the reality was terrifying to him. And Soobin understood. He wasn’t the biggest fan of adrenaline-based activities, but he knew the fans would eat it up.

“What if I go first, hyung? And you can watch and see exactly how it’s done?” Taehyun, ever the wise one, spoke up. Soobin looked down at Yeonjun, running a hand through his hair once. The elder stood up straight, peeking over his shoulder adorably, before nodding and stepping away from Soobin’s embrace. Soobin smiled encouragingly, and Taehyun did too, before running to let the staff know a compromise had been reached.

Kai, unable to help himself, dashed over to Yeonjun, bending and giving his belly several rubs. “You’re so brave, hyung! You’re going to do great!” he shrieked. Yeonjun chuckled, patting Kai’s hand and ruffling his hair. “Yah, alright, alright,” he admonished. Beomgyu covered a yawn and stretched obnoxiously, smacking his lips a few times. “Hyung is such a scaredy-cat,” he said, giggling.

Yeonjun glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have a perfectly valid reason for being scared.” Beomgyu blinked at him, before Taehyun returned and clapped his hands a few times. “We’re ready to start!” he announced, smiling widely. Yeonjun turned to Soobin, fearful again, and Soobin just walked with him, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s back. He was still tense, and focused on his breathing, but he didn’t resist and for that Soobin was proud.

He leaned in and kissed the boy’s forehead, whispering the sentiment into his ear. It got a smile out of the boy, as well as a playful hit on the shoulder, but Soobin was happy. He was always happy nowadays. Perks of getting to act on years of pent-up feelings, he supposed.

The couple and the other members stopped as they arrived at the bungee-jumping area. They were high up, but not so high that the air was cooler or anything. In Soobin’s opinion, their version of bungee jumping seemed the tamest, but he didn’t doubt Yeonjun’s fear was real. He could feel it rolling off him in waves as they watched the instructor hook up the harness to Taehyun.

Yeonjun moved closer to Soobin, whether consciously or not, he wasn’t sure. But he slipped an arm around his waist in comfort, and the boy leaned against him willingly. When Taehyun was secured, the others were guided to a viewing post, while Taehyun was led to the ledge. He went easily, but not before Beomgyu gave him an encouraging hug. The second youngest was blushing when Beomgyu left, but Soobin decided not to point it out. He just smiled to himself as he held Yeonjun to his side.

They got in position to watch, and Beomgyu and Kai had their phones out. Yeonjun was breathing heavily, and Soobin lifted his arm from his waist to the back of his neck, massaging it gently. Yeonjun relaxed a little, leaning his head on Soobin’s shoulder as he watched.

Soobin giggled as Taehyun waved, before paying attention to the instructor. It was a beautiful day out, clear and sunny and a nice temperature. He kind of wished he wasn’t working so that he could take Yeonjun out for a picnic or something, but he wasn’t going to complain. Most people would love to do what Soobin did.

Taehyun stepped out to the edge of the ledge, and Beomgyu and Kai leaned over the railing, eyes wide with anticipation. Soobin watched intently too, but Yeonjun only peeked with one eye, already starting to turn into Soobin’s chest again. “There’s no way, Soobin, no way,” he mumbled.

Soobin only hummed, rubbing Yeonjun’s arm a few times. He stretched his neck a bit to get a better look at Taehyun, and whenever he jumped, Soobin shouted along with Beomgyu and Kai and let go of Yeonjun to clap as he cheered. Taehyun fell gracefully, before being caught by the rope and bouncing a few times. Beomgyu was quite literally leaning over the railing, shouting something that Taehyun definitely couldn’t hear. It was rather endearing.

However, Yeonjun did not have the same reaction. As Soobin was clapping, the elder turned fully into his chest again, hands pressed into fists between both their bodies, eyes screwed shut as he shook his head rapidly. “Fuck that, no way, nope, I’m not d-doing it,” he babbled, only partially audible.

“Awww, baby,” Soobin cooed softly, wrapping his arms back around Yeonjun and holding him tightly. They swayed a bit as Soobin rocked him best he could, smiling sweetly as he watched Taehyun getting unhooked before making his way back up. Beomgyu ran off to meet him first, while Kai hung back to watch his video over. He glanced at Soobin and Yeonjun, but Soobin just gave a shake of his head, kissing Yeonjun’s hair a few times.

When Taehyun returned, talking excitedly with Beomgyu, he looked at Soobin, raising his brow. Soobin shot him a grin, before gently patting Yeonjun’s back. “Hyung, Taehyunnie is back, do you want to ask him how it was?” he asked. Yeonjun groaned, fingers splaying against Soobin’s chest before he stood up, stepping away.

He took a deep breath, turning and looking at Taehyun. “Be honest, don’t lie to get me to do it,” he said. Soobin puffed his cheeks out, looking at Taehyun. He was curious too. But the blonde only smiled brightly, showing all his teeth. “It’s amazing! Seriously, hyung, it’s so fun once you do it. It’s like flying,” he explained.

Kai and Beomgyu both reacted positively, and Soobin too felt a little less apprehensive. Yeonjun didn’t freak out, but he didn’t cheer either. He bit his lip, as if considering. Soobin took a step closer, dropping his voice as he rubbed Yeonjun’s back. “Hyung, if you really don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. Nobody will be mad,” he reminded.

Yeonjun sighed, shoulders deflating before he looked over at Soobin. “I should just do it.” Another deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

And he did do it.

When he was finished, his hair windswept and eyes a bit crazed, Soobin cheered the loudest, clapping and smiling so hard he couldn’t see. Yeonjun smiled too, cheeks flushed from adrenaline and slight embarrassment, and went straight to Soobin. Soobin hugged him, turning them left and right a few times. Yeonjun giggled, burying his hands in Soobin’s hair and holding his face securely.

“Taehyun was right,” he panted, breathless. “I felt like I was flying.” Soobin giggled, smiling and resting his hands on Yeonjun’s hips. “I’m glad you liked it,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled more, scrunching his nose. “Thanks for dealing with my scaredy-cat-ness,” he said. Soobin shook his head, kissing the boy’s nose. “No need to thank me, baby, you know that,” he whispered.

Yeonjun blushed, before closing the space between them and giving Soobin a kiss. It was a chaste one, they were in public (kind of) after all, but it still gave Soobin butterflies like it always did. Yeonjun grinned cheekily after they separated, stepping back and taking Soobin’s hand in his own.

“Alright, baby, now it’s your turn!”


End file.
